1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for the transmission of digital television and for the delivery of interactive broadband service and more particularly for the simultaneous delivery of digital television and interactive broadband service in a manner that maximizes digital broadcast spectrum usage.
2. Description of Prior Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The U.S. Congress has set a Feb. 18, 2009 deadline for television stations to switch entirely from analog to digital broadcasts. All such digital television broadcasts must utilize the digital broadcast spectrum located at 480-698 MHz. This switch will allow broadcasters to deliver a single channel of television programming utilizing only a small part, for example, 1 MHz of the 6 MHz, of bandwidth that each broadcast license allocates to each television station owner. One embodiment of the present invention is directed to a system for using the remaining part, for example, 5 MHz of the 6 MHz, of the bandwidth allotted to each license holder to deliver interactive broadband service at the same time that digital television signal is broadcast within the licensed bandwidth. A second embodiment of the present invention is directed to a system for using the bandwidth between the 6 MHz bands allotted to license holders to deliver interactive broadband service at the same time that the digital television signal is broadcast within the licensed bandwidth. A third embodiment of the present invention is directed to a system where the digital television signal and the interactive broadband service are delivered in an integrated fashion within the same bandwidth, either licensed or unlicensed, utilizing Internet protocol.
Spectrum is an extremely valuable and scarce resource. Maximizing the use of spectrum for its best and highest use is a critical financial and public policy goal. In August 2006, the FCC conducted the Advanced Wireless Services (AWS) auction in which other spectrum, which can be used in similar ways but which is less valuable then digital broadcast spectrum, was sold to telecommunications, satellite and cable service providers. In that auction, various companies in the wireless industry paid approximately $14 billion for 90 MHz of AWS Spectrum. There are 200 MHz of digital broadcast spectrum.
In another comparable spectrum development, specifically in the 700 MHz frequency, on Feb. 1, 2005, Aloha Partners LP announced that it purchased Cavalier Group LLC and DataCom Wireless LLC, respectively the second and third largest owners of 700 MHz spectrum in the United States. Though the purchase price comparables were not disclosed publicly, those purchases indicate additional interest in the ownership of spectrum assets.
Demand for broadband services is exploding. Over the last several years, various devices including computers, PDA's, cellular telephones and other similar devices have been connected to the world wide web (the Internet) for a variety of services that are of increasing importance in delivery to both commerce and consumer entertainment. The ability to deliver these services on a mobile or portable basis is increasingly viewed as an essential element of the telecommunications and entertainment industries. Mobile or portable delivery requires the use of wireless technologies which, in turn, requires the use of spectrum. As a result, the demand for spectrum is expected to continue to skyrocket and spectrum costs are expected to continue to increase.
Recently, the Federal Communications Commission has begun a proceeding to determine how to use the unlicensed portions of the digital broadcast spectrum. This proceeding seeks to set regulations for the use of the “white space” (unlicensed spectrum) in the digital television band.
By utilizing the system of the present invention, a digital broadcast spectrum owner, or a user of the digital broadcast white space, or both can utilize digital television spectrum to most efficiently and effectively deliver both television and broadband service to end users.
Thus, the present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for the delivery of interactive broadband service and, more particularly, to the delivery of that service utilizing the digital broadcast spectrum, currently located at 480-698 MHz, while simultaneously delivering television using that spectrum.
Interactive broadband service may be delivered by WiMax (World Interoperability for Microwave Access) based upon the IEEE 802.16 standard. WiMax enables broadband speeds over wireless networks at a cost which permits mass market. Currently, there are two main WiMax applications: fixed WiMax applications are point-to-multipoint enabling broadband access to homes and businesses, and mobile WiMax which offers the full mobility of cellular networks at broadband speeds. The present invention is capable of both fixed and mobile WiMax applications.
Alternatively, delivery of the interactive broadband service in accordance with the present invention may utilize any of the following technologies: 3G, EV-DO or HSPDA.
In the following specification, the term “digital broadcast spectrum” is used to refer any portion of the broadcast spectrum that may be used to broadcast digital signals. Thus, although examples provided to understand the invention relate to the 480-698 MHz frequency band currently used to for television signals, that term is to be understood to include, in addition to the 480-698 MHz frequency band presently allotted to television signals, the spectra which are currently or in the future may be allotted to television, cellular, PCS, AWS and other similar services.
Further, the reference to “licensed” and “unlicensed” portions of the digital broadcast spectrum should be not be considered to be limited to the current licensing scheme and may best be understood as generally referring to used and unused portions of the digital broadcast spectrum.